Muerte
by AmoDomus
Summary: Two weeks after Bones is sent on a dangerous mission, Booth gets news that will change his life forever. BoothBrennan
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I finally got around to posting my first multi-chapter Bones fic :cheers: Anyway, this is a departure from fluff, so wish me luck, and review to let me know how it's going. I own nothing, because if I did, Booth would not have time to star in my fanfiction. I won't ramble too much, so onward with the story!

BB

The noise that shattered the peace in the Deputy Director's office was sudden and explosive, causing him to send more than one important document fluttering to the floor. Letting out several explicatives, he attempted to gather them up while catching the source of the sound in a less-than-amused glare. Special Agent Seeley Booth countered the look with one of his own, marching into the room in a manner more befitting an Army Ranger than a subordinate in the FBI.

After a momentary staredown, Cullen's voice filled the room, low and deadly. "Is there a reason that you felt the need to storm in here, nearly shatter the glass of my doorway, and send documents more important than your career flying in all directions?"

"It's Bo…Dr. Brennan, sir."

Cullen sighed exasperatedly. That woman was the source of more problems than he cared to think about. _She gave you answers about Amy…_ Shutting off the proverbial shoulder angel, the FBI vet snapped. "She possessed you? Because there is no other reason that she should have any relevance in this office right now. You have no cases with her, and if I hear that you have done anything unprofessional with her resulting in a mess I'll have to clean…"

"Nothing like that, sir." The response came out slightly quicker than an innocent rebuff, but his brown eyes didn't falter. "I had a message on my machine this morning…she's on a mission. An FBI mission. That I didn't know about."

Rolling his eyes, Cullen sat back down. "Do you really believe you are entitled to know everything, Booth? That's arrogant even for you."

"It's not that, sir. She's my partner, I just would like to know when she is getting sent on dangerous missions within my Federal Bureau of Investigation!" His voice was rising again, causing Cullen to grit his teeth even more.

When his answer came, it was cold and calculated. "First of all, unless you are under the delusion you are the President of the United States, it is not _your _Federal Bureau of Investigation. Secondly, why do you believe it is my responsibility to inform you of your partner's whereabouts? She is not under me, and I certainly didn't send her on this mission."

Booth seemed to deflate slightly at the realization that he had just yelled at his superior for no reason. "She said…she said its about some bones found in South America somewhere…they believe its some sort of American diplomat…she's needed for the investigation, but she can't tell me anything, because the militia group behind it is supposedly 'very dangerous. But don't worry Booth, I can handle it, even without a gun of my own'."

The last words were said in a slightly higher, much more sarcastic tone, and Cullen was sure that Booth was no longer talking to him. The Deputy Director felt himself softening slightly at the younger man's worry, even though he'd never let the Special Agent below him know it. Clearing his throat, he brought Booth out of his other world. "I've heard about that case, but I don't know much more than that. I'll look into it, just for the sake of my office window. I'll tell you when I know something, otherwise, I don't want to hear anymore about it. Leave now before I write you up."

Ducking his head in the proper gratitude and submission, Booth took the cue and left the office. Sighing at his own weakness, Cullen shook his head and reached for his phone. He had some calls to make.

Two weeks of very little information later, another director was in his quiet office, ignorant to the FBI agent that had just come through his door. A slight knock took him away from the article he was reading, and Dr. Goodman raised his eyebrows at the unexpected guest. "Agent Booth…do what do I owe this pleasure?"

Setting himself down in one of the big chairs opposite the museum director, Booth sighed. "It's about Dr.Brennan, sir. I was wondering if you had any idea as to her whereabouts."

Goodman returned the article he was reading to its folder and leaned back in his chair, a quizzical expression on his face. "Agent Booth, it is my understanding that she was called out by the _FBI_. That would mean you should have a little better idea than I about her whereabouts."

Making a frustrated noise that could be described a mix between a sigh and a groan, Booth massaged his forehead. "It's not my case, I have no authority to look into it."

"Still, I'd think that your director would have more of an idea than I would."

With that comment the shadow of a smile appeared on Booth's face. "You'd think. However, I've been threatened with insubordination should I go back in that office with that topic in mind."

The archeologist had to smile at that, even if only for an instant. His face turned grave a second later, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Agent Booth, but I'm afraid that I have no more information than you do at this point. She merely said she'd be back when she finished the assignment. Her team doesn't know anything either, so it would be a waste of time to go interrogate them."

Standing with an amused expression, the FBI agent nodded. "It was. Thank you for your time, sir, and please call if you get any new information."

"If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. Unless Ms. Montenegro's psychic ability kicks in and she intercepts me beforehand." Their shared chuckle was interrupted by the phone ringing, and Booth started to take his leave before hearing the conversation.

"Dr. Goodman….Yes, I did understand that Dr. Brennan was on assignment for the FBI…What? She was…you can't be…dear Lord." All the blood drained out of Booth's face as he slowly turned, hearing the shocked horror in the man's words. "How did she…You don't know? Booth's here." Hearing his name gave him the permission he didn't really need, and he was at the desk in an instant.

Goodman held out the phone with the most shell-shocked expression Booth had seen in years of Army life and FBI cases. With a terror that threatened to explode within him, Booth took the black receiver like it was toxic. "Booth here."

"It's Cullen." His superior's voice sounded even gruffer than usual. "Listen, Booth, there's no easy way to say this…Dr.Brennan, she…The militia group got to them before they got to the remains. She was killed in the firefight." The phone dropped to the desk, and somewhere he thought he heard Cullen's "Booth, I'm so sorry" before heading for the door. Where he was going and why he didn't know, all he could register was blinding pain and numbness.

Goodman's voice sounded somewhere behind him, still strong in spite of the shock. What the words were he didn't care; he didn't care about anything right now, except the three words that shattered his existence – _She was killed. _

BB

Well? I know, crappy ending, but updates will come soon, I promise. Reviews are love, please leave them.


	2. Chapter 2

Update! Yay! I'm proud of me. Anyway, this chapter is anything but happy, so just be warned. More depressing flashback than anything else..This is the true start of my angsty writing, so as before, review and tell me how I'm doing. I own nothing relating to Bones except a Kathy Reichs book.

_BB_

_Three months later_

Special Agent Seeley Booth had been in his office for what seemed like an eternity, but was, in reality, only a few hours of a very slow morning. Paperwork sucked, and that was the nicest way to put it. Typing a bit more on a final report, Booth sighed again, leaning back into his chair. His eyes fell on the picture on the corner of his desk, and for the thousandth time today he regretted taking his eyes off the computer screen.

The picture was familiar by now, but the pain that accompanied it would never be. Angela had given it to him, about two months ago…It was of Bones, and him, in the lab, on some normal day with some normal case. He was leaning over the table at her, smiling the 'charm smile' she refused to admit she loved. She was on the other side, leaning over to meet his halfway, her finger out in a scolding manner. The smile on her face negated the seriousness of the situation. They were close in body and in spirit there, a moment captured by a rogue Angela with a camera, about a month before the world fell apart.

He put his hand to his forehead as if that would stop the images from playing in his mind like a sick slideshow. The phone call….the numb exit from the office, stopped too soon by Angela. _Hey Sweetie, heard anything from Brennan? What's wrong? Is it her? Please don't tell me… _Her weight crashing into him upon the realization…How he managed to keep both of them upright he still didn't know…all he remembered was passing her off to Hodgins, who appeared a few minutes later.

_"What's wrong with her, Booth? Booth? It's Brennan, isn't it?"_

_"Brennan's dead." His hollow voice rang through his memory, sounding more inhuman that any of the psychopaths he had worked with. Angela's scream shrieked through him as her fear was confirmed with words._

_"She's…." Hodgins dazed look was the last thing he remembered of the Jeffersonian, as he pushed Angela into his arms and walked out._

_He hadn't been to the museum since._

Placing his eyes firmly back on the computer screen, Booth tried to block any memories he had of his beautiful partner. The mission, as it had a million times before, failed, and Booth tried to convince himself that he'd be much better off shoving the picture in the desk drawer. Even as he thought it, he knew he never would.

Snorting to himself, Booth mused silently, the work on the screen in front of him forgotten. He knew ridding himself of every picture, every note, every physical reminder of her would be a fruitless venture. She was more of a part of him than anything else in his life, besides Parker, and even stripping everything in his life bare would still leave him with a Bones-shaped hole in his core.

After he left the Jeffersonian that day, he had somehow made to his apartment, and in the door. At that point the FBI G-man, a knight in standard issue body armor, collapsed in a heap on the floor of his apartment. How long he sat there he couldn't remember, but he did remember the sound of a phone ringing repeatedly and his answering machine catching each time.

_"Booth, its Cullen. Take what time you need. Sorry about Dr.Brennan. Call if you need something."_

_"Booth, its…its Angela. Sweetie, I…I'm…I can't even put into words what this is like for me, and you, I know. Call me and let me know your ok…as ok as you can be…"_

_"Booth, it's Russ….They called about Tempe…I… this is so freakin' hard. I know you loved her Booth."_

_"It's Hodgins. Angela said for me to try you…I don't know what to say, man. I just don't know what to say."_

_"Zach Addy. Agent Booth, I can't even…Dr.Brennan was…(sniffle) Call us, ok? (a sniffle was heard, and then a voice further away) He doesn't even listen to me when the world is sane, Angela, he really won't now. (Angela's voice filled the room).Brennan always said that if anything happened for us to go to her apartment and deal with her material things…I was supposed to go first, but I think its for you to do now…I'll give you tonight…"_

Booth had stood then, and only then, when given a purposeful goal to achieve. Not even bothering to clear the messages he left the apartment, and navigated the familiar route to Brennan's apartment. He used the spare key she had given him _For emergencies, Booth...emergencies being defined as severe trauma, or death, not an urgent case that just couldn't wait until morning. _

Or death….

Seeing the apartment caused another wave of nausea to hit him, because it was so…untouched. The place looked as if it were waiting for her to get home, as if she'd be back in a few hours to clean the papers off the table, or to put up the CDs that had been scattered across the counter. Foreigner had been on top.

Booth moved through the apartment silently, as if a single sound would shatter this world that still held Temperance Brennan. Her laptop was closed at the table in the kitchen, obviously finishing the final details on the manuscript she'd never see published. _To my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth. _A new refrigerator stood gleaming in the corner, no doubt holding various staples of food now gone bad, with the cabinet next to it holding all the glasses. He didn't open either.

The short hallway had been littered with pictures that taunted him, smiling happily from a time where Bones still lived and breathed. Her parents smiled down at him from one side, with a little Temperance and slightly bigger Russ sitting on their laps. Angela and Temperance smiled down from another side, arms around each other at some club he was sure was not Brennan's idea. All the squints were in another, all working on something on the platform, looking entirely at ease in their surroundings. The one next to her bedroom door made him stop cold.

It was of all of them…all the squints and him at Wong Foo's one night after some hard case or another had worn them all down. They were all shoved in a booth, Zach on one end smiling goofily, with Hodgins beside him smirking at something Angela had said next to him. Booth was on the other side of Angela, looking at Bones with a slight smile, total adoration on his features. Brennan looked back at him with a similar expression, stirring her drink thoughtfully. Slowly he reached up to touch the picture, hot tears forming as he wondered if she had ever done the same.

The only other room he had any interest in was the one room he had never been able to see. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he had opened it timidly to find what Temperance Brennan had kept hidden away from the world. The room had been very welcoming, with a large mirrored dresser with an oversized bed he could just imagine her curling up in on long nights. Her bedside table held a case file and two books, as well as a couple of knickknacks that were scattered carelessly across. One small piece of jewelry caught his attention, and the hot tears he felt fell as he picked it up. Her mother's earring.

Clutching the small piece of metal in his hand just as he had months before in New Orleans, he had collapsed on her bed, wondering vaguely through his pain where the other earring was. The question didn't plague him too much as he buried his head in the pillow that still held wisps of her scent. The pain that had been gnawing inside of him released itself in an anguished scream, and he lay on the bed of the woman he loved until the tears had run themselves dry and he collapsed in a nightmarish sleep.

BB

Well? I know, I know, very depressing. Reviews are love, leave them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm ba-ack! Sorry this update took so long, reality sucks. Anyway, I'm here now, and the next update should be faster…unless real life gets an attitude again. On to the story…oh yeah, I own nothing…if I did, their would be a contractual obligation for Booth and Hodgins to remain shirtless at all times.

BB

Remembering the pain caused the same wave of nausea to hit him again, because it was still as real to him as it was that night…the past months had passed by in a blur, unreal as a horror movie played out before his eyes. He didn't know what the worst had been…Angela finding him in the apartment the next morning, a pained "_Oh, Sweetie" _rousing him from the warmth of Temperance's bed. "_She did love you, you know. I know she did."_

"_I loved her, Ange. God knows I did…". _The tears in Angela's eyes after she heard him say it… He left the apartment and never came back. As for taking what he wanted, it wasn't hard. All he left with was an earring, a Foreigner album, a manuscript, and the picture off the wall.

Meeting Russ later that day…he looked as broken as Booth felt, and he actually managed to feel sympathy for him. The only family this man had left was now gone, even before he had time to mend the bonds broken so long ago. There was no one left to help him find who he really was…

Going back up to the FBI and finding Cullen was harder than he had expected too…not because of the sympathetic glances from co-workers or the speech about loss that was given to him, but because of the information he gained while he was there. They hadn't recovered her body…she was dragged off like an animal into the depths of the jungle. She would be left to rot in some forsaken wasteland, and become the bones she had spent her life with. Her greatest fear, losing her identity to a random death, would be realized, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The memorial had been horrible...Angela just sad and cried, sobbing into Hodgins' shoulder as the bug man tried desperately to stay strong for her. Zach was pathetic, staring with watery eyes at the picture at the front of the crowd. Russ looked like a lost little boy again, swaying slightly at Goodman's words of comfort to the crowd. Booth wasn't sure what he was doing, all he remembered was pain…mind-numbing pain and loneliness.

He stayed there long after everyone else left, standing at the front by the flower display, staring at the picture in front of him. Now that he thought about it, _that_ had been the worst moment. The sickening realization that this was it…it wasn't some cruel trick played on him by the cosmos, no nightmare from which he would wake up. She wasn't going to walk through the door and tell him to hurry up, she didn't have all day to wait…she was gone. Until that moment, he didn't really register the fact that he was never going to see her smirk, her raised eyebrow, or hear _I don't know what that means _ever again.

Never again…

Now he was there, in his office, his day-to-day life not much different than it ever was. He still came to work at the FBI building, though he talked less than he did before, and never smiled. He had never gone back to the Jeffersonian, per a request that Cullen had mercifully granted immediately. The only squint he saw after the funeral was Angela, and only because she brought him little things she'd found of Tempe's. He hadn't seen her in two months or so.

The only thing that gave him purpose in life now was Parker, his precious son that had helped him through the worst of the times. "_Daddy, why are you so sad?"_

"_Come here, bub." Little arms found there way around his neck. "You remember Dr. Bones? Well, your daddy cared a lot for Dr.Bones, and now she's gone."_

"_Gone? She's coming back, right, Daddy? You didn't make her mad, like you did Mommy, right?"_

"_No, not like Mommy…Dr.Bones isn't coming back, though. She's gone up to heaven."_

"_Like grandpa?"_

"_Yes, like Grandpa."_

"_I'm going to miss Dr.Bones, Daddy. She always let me look at the cool skeletons."_

"_I know …I always liked looking at skeletons with her too."_

He didn't get to see Parker much, though. Most of the time he came home to a cold, empty apartment, not that Bones had ever been there before. Now, though, it was the horrible feeling that it would _always _stay that way, and his chance was over. Somewhere in the back of his mind he always thought that one day he'd change for her, and she'd been home waiting. Now it was eternally empty and he was eternally alone.

He managed to find some solace in one of his new 'missions' in the FBI….finding the people responsible for Bones' death and neutralizing them. When he had first approached Cullen about the case, he had been given a quick and unarguable 'No'. _Booth, you know perfectly well if I send you down there it will be a personal vendetta. _

After long arguments, two threatened write-ups and one civilized meeting later, Cullen had agreed to let him survey the case from Washington. Loosely translated, that meant he could have access to the case and look over, offering whatever insight he thought appropriate, but he could under no circumstances act on any impulses. It was a placation, he knew, but it was better than nothing, at least he felt some part of the fight.

That was what he had been working on yesterday. After hours of mindless paperwork, reading reports and sending ideas and comments when appropriate, he had gotten the memo – the leader of the militia had been captured, and the group disbanded into the jungles of Brazil. All the fear they once inspired was now a mute point, and those that had been terrorized by them were free. The news hit hollowly, which surprised him. He had thought that he would be vindicated by knowing he had helped stop the killers, but instead all he had thought all morning was _Well, doesn't bring her back, does it?_

Now his last hope of closure was done, and he felt no closer to being normal than he did before. He had "helped" a few villagers in the depths of the jungle, great. But he hadn't been able to help her…after everything that they had been through, he wasn't able to save her. In front of him was a normal report for some normal FBI thing, and the world was still moving forward without her. And it hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he looked up to see his director standing there with an odd look on his face. "Working hard, Booth?"

"Always, sir." The first two words he had spoken all day were slow and humorless, and he glanced up at the screen wryly. Nothing had changed on it in the past hour.

"You have a visitor."

That caused a reaction from Booth, at least a bit of one. He stood, raising his eyebrows at the older man. "Who would possibly come here to visit me? Is it on a case?"

"Sort of…it's a woman who wanted to thank you personally for your involvement on the guerilla fighters in Uraguay…she has been part of Witness Protection for a while now, and wanted to thank you for giving her a life back." The words were soft, but they burned Booth's ears like the loudest scream.

"She wants to thank _me? _I did nothing on the case." His voice was raised, he knew, but it didn't matter at the moment. All he registered was that some _woman _wanted to taunt him with her survival.

"You helped out tremendously with your input, Booth, don't underestimate yourself."

Waving his hand in a gesture of indifference, the younger agent sat back down. "This woman survived and Bones didn't. I don't want to talk to her. Tell her I'm busy, tell her I'm an insufferable jerk, I don't care. I'm afraid I won't be too sympathetic."

"I think you might want to see her, Booth." Snorting in what bordered on an insubordinate manner, Booth refused to look up, focusing on the photograph on the corner of the desk, hoping his boss got the point. Apparently he was wrong, because the next thing he heard was another set of footsteps, and the door opening more. Sighing in a resigned manner, Booth stood again, ready to extend as much hospitality as necessary to get the woman out the door again.

Looking up in what he hoped was a slightly welcoming manner (in other words, not the surly glare he'd been wearing for three months), he nodded to Cullen, who stepped out of the doorway to reveal the person behind him. Booth felt the blood drain from his face, and the pen he didn't realize he'd been holding dropped to the floor with a clatter.

Standing in the doorway, staring back at him through tear-filled eyes was Dr. Temperance Brennan.

BB

Dum dum dum! Yeah, because no one was expecting that…:snort: More will be explained in the next chapter, I promise. Cliffhangers are fabulous, no?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Yes, I was a little long on this update too, and the next one will probably be a while as well :ducks to avoid the strange sharp, blunt objects: Reality sucks. Anyway, I'll do my best, and I hope you enjoy the reunion fluff! Reviews are love, please leave them. I own nothing except a patented squeal whenever Booth gets close to the screen.

BB

At first Booth thought it was a dream…the same dream he'd awoken from for the past three months. After sinking in pain and despair, mourning the loss of a woman he never truly had, now he had her an arm's length away, and he didn't know how. Staring at her, he realized suddenly that she didn't look like the Temperance he knew – auburn hair was replaced with blonde, pulled back in a high ponytail, and blue eyes were turned brown and covered with square glasses.

At the moment he didn't care if she had pink hair and horns, all he knew was that she was back with him, and without thinking further than that he closed the distance between them and gathered her into a tight embrace. The world stopped in that moment, and he felt tears he hadn't realized he'd still had in him falling onto her hair. She didn't seem to mind, creating her own puddle on the shoulder of his suit as she fell into his arms more willingly than he'd ever seen her. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away slightly, looking up into his face with watery eyes.

He reached his hand up to stroke her cheek, keeping his other hand on her waist. Terrified that if he let go completely she might disappear, Booth wiped the tears from her cheek while letting his own fall. "I thought…Bones, you were…I lost you."

Swallowing a sob of her own, she gave him a small smile. "I'm right here, Booth. You found me."

Matching her small smile with one of his own, he answered in barely above a whisper. "You found _me, _Bones. You were…you were dead."

"Not exactly." Biting her lip with a nervous expression her remembered all too clearly, she pulled away, moving to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Booth shivered at the rush of cold air that followed her departure and the empty feeling it left him with. Now that she was back, by whatever miracle of fate it may have been, he didn't want her anywhere but in his arms.

Moving back to his desk, he sat down, tears still glistening behind his eyes. Her eyes met his in an unsettling familiar gaze, despite the change in eye color he had yet to figure out. They sat there for a moment before he broke the silence. "So, Bones, you going to tell me how you conned the Grim Reaper or I am going to have to fill in the blanks myself?"

Her expression looked puzzled, and before she could stop it a flustered "I don't know what that means" escaped her lips. Grinning for the first time in three months, Booth marveled at how quickly she had brought back his old self, and how normal things seemed despite the circumstances.

Seriousness returned all too quickly, and the smile melted off of Booth's face as he rephrased the question. "Bones…you're alive. I thought you were dead. Why?"

Looking down almost guiltily, Brennan didn't take her eyes off her hands as she started her explanation. "The militia group we were trying to expose…Cullen told me you'd seen the file. You saw then that they had Ambassador Jackson murdered, and the bones I was identifying were supposedly his." Booth nodded. "I did identify them within two days, and they were his…but while we were down there, we got news that another skeleton had been found deeper in the jungle…possibly his wife, who disappeared with their two children a week earlier. From what they told me, it had been ripped apart by some jungle animal, and the militia wasn't going to give it up without a fight."

"We went in search of the remains in groups…the first group was slaughtered within a day, I'm sure you saw. Ours lasted about a week before we were discovered. The firefight that ensued was awful…most of the group was killed. I was injured, but Agent Little, my contact down there, managed to pull me to safety, what little of it we could find. It took us three days to get back to a base camp, where they treated my shoulder and the infection that set in."

Brennan paused for a moment, rubbing her shoulder in what Booth could only guess was a remembrance of the pain. The gears in Booth's mind were already whirring….the date of the firefight was the date she supposedly died, and he didn't hear about it until a day after. Two days identifying Jackson, a week in the jungle, three agonizing days in pain, and one day for him to hear she was dead. She looked up and apparently saw the timeline going together in his head because she continued, her voice dropping to barely above a whisper.

"The day after I got to camp there was talk of sending me home…but they claimed it was more dangerous than staying there. The militia group…they were ruthless, and they knew I'd survived. They would search for me at all costs, and that included coming to D.C. for me. They told me my only option was to die."

"Witness Protection…" Booth breathed. "What sick form…Bones, you were dead." As he continued talking his words became more strangled, and her expression became more guilty.

"It was the only way, Booth." A tear fell down her cheek, and it took all the self control Booth had not to walk around the desk and wipe it away. "They told me I had to be convincingly dead, because otherwise the guerillas would find me wherever I managed to go."

Forgetting his previous decision to let her finish, Booth stood and moved around the desk, seating himself in the chair next to her. She refused to look up at him, instead staring at a paperweight in the middle of his desk. He reached over and with one finger moved her chin to look at him. Tears were still swimming in her eyes. "Bones….why didn't you tell me? I would have…I would have done anything to keep you safe, you know that."

A sob escaped her lips, and she trembled for a moment before maintaining her composure. "Booth, what they did to his family….they were known for things like that. They came after the people you cared about first, and then you…there was reason to believe that Jackson saw his wife and children tortured before he died. They specialized in mental torture, not just the physical. If they knew I was alive, no matter how well you hid me away, they'd come after all of you. Russ, Angela, Hodgins, Zach….you. There would be nothing worse."

"You'd rather us think you were dead." He couldn't stop the accusatory tone in his voice, despite his attempt to control his temper. "We mourned you, Bones. _I _mourned you. I'm FBI, you didn't think that you could tell me you were alive, if only to let me know I didn't really lose one of the only things in my life really worth something?"

Temperance looked as though she'd been slapped, and she moved as far away in her chair as she could. Her expression was defensive, but her eyes lit up slightly at his last words. "Booth, I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone. If there was the slightest chance of word getting out…"

"I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Not intentionally, but you would have tried to see me…tried to bring me back, tried to save the day. You're alpha male tendencies would have done something stupid."

"I resent that." Booth grumbled, though in the back of his mind he knew she was right. "I'm not arguing with you though. I can't be mad."

"You have every right to be, honestly." Brennan sighed, leaning back in his direction. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But it was hard enough hiding me anyway...I'm an author, and people can recognize me pretty easily. That's what this is for." Indicating her hair, she smiled slightly. "Do you think I really wanted to go blonde?"

Booth chuckled at that, and absentmindedly stroked the top of her hand resting on the chair. "Not really. I like your hair better its original way, anyway." She blushed a bit. "Where'd they keep you hidden away at, anyway? You're books are best sellers, and even with the hair-do, someone could have recognized you."

"A small town in south Georgia…approximately 500 people in the entire place. There was only a small library, a restaurant, and a few offices. Trust me, if anyone read my book, they didn't glance at the back cover. I was Janice Henderson, a secretary for Brooks and Perry Insurance, just moved in from New Mexico."

"A secretary? Ouch." Snorting slightly, Booth tried to imagine the world-famous anthropologist sitting at a desk licking envelopes. The image didn't come to mind very easily.

"Yeah, it wasn't a particularly rewarding job." Brennan smirked, and Booth felt a rush of some unidentifiable emotion. She was back.

"Bones…" The word came out as a content breath, and the smirk on her face faded into a small smile as they stared at each other for a long moment.

"I didn't want to do it, Booth." The seriousness in her voice was undercut with pent-up emotion. "I didn't want to leave here, or put you through any sort of pain. I had to become someone else…again…I lost the identity I was only just now coming to terms with."

As her voice broke again, Booth leaned over and gathered her up in an awkward half-hug. They sat there for a moment before he spoke. "But your back….you're still Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I have you here with me again. You have your life back, and I have you back. We're both happy."

"But what about my job, my friends? They're not all going to welcome me back with open arms…I'm _dead. _Goodman had to find a new employee, and how do you know that Angela and the gang are going to welcome me back with open arms? You were pissed." Booth stroked her hair comfortingly, trying to find some sort of answer that her logical mind could wrap itself around.

"I don't know who took your job, Bones. I haven't been to the Jeffersonian in three months." She pulled away, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He waved her off with a seemingly nonchalant gesture. "I couldn't handle it. But I can almost guarantee that Goodman would be happy to have you back. Whoever is there in your place can't be as good as you."

"Booth, you don't know that. And they can't just fire some poor person on the grounds that an old employee came back from the dead."

"First of all, Bones, I _do _know you're the best." She looked down with a slightly pleased expression." And I can't tell you the schematics of everything, but I _can _assure you that he won't throw you out on your ear. You belong there."

"They'll never forgive me for leaving them. I remember how betrayed I felt when my parents disappeared, and that they were alive until much later…I'm coming back from the _dead, _Booth."

"I'm aware of that, Bones. I'm the one that's spent the last three months in absolute agony." Booth caught her eyes in his dark brown gaze, pleading with her not to look away. She complied, holding his gaze steadily with pain-filled eyes. "I am angry, not at you necessarily, but at the bastards down there that stole your life away again. You don't deserve that, no one does. And in doing so they stole one of the most important things in the world to me.

Brennan started a little at the last sentence, spoken so softly neither was sure if it had come out at all. They stared at each other for a long moment before he continued. "I'm not saying they may not be pissed. It's a natural reaction, after amazement and relief. I _am _saying that none of your true friends will be mad for long. They lost you, Bones, we all lost you. Now that you're back, I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't take this as a sign from heaven to change things that needed changing…take chances we weren't able to before…"

The two partners were closer than they had been before, now only inches from each other as Booth's voice faded into a whisper. The tension crackled in the air momentarily before Booth gave in, closing the gap between them. When their lips met it was as if everything he had been feeling in the last few minutes was exploding within him – happiness, confusion, desperation, and, ultimately, intense love for the woman he thought he lost.

After a few breathless moments, Temperance pulled away, uncertainty and some other, unreadable emotion shining in her eyes. Booth rested his forehead against hers, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I don't know what that means." Her voice was small but strong, laced with thick emotion.

"I do." He whispered, moving to kiss her forehead. "Listen, I'm not pushing you into anything, but I'm not taking it back."

"Good." The word came out as a contented breath, and she leaned into him. "I think I'm ready to face everyone else."

"Then let's go." Helping her up, Booth hugged her one last time for strength (her's or his he did not know) and guided her toward the door.

BB

And there it is….fluffy angst ahoy! The meeting of the squints is next, whenever it may come. Please leave reviews, I will love you forever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : I'm back! OK, not even going to try to apologize this time…. ::hangs head and waits for rotten vegetables:: Thank you if your still reading. ::waits for next barrage:: Anyway….don't own them, or Booth would…well….Booth wouldn't have time to be in my little fanfictions.

I also apologize for my lack of knowledge on Uraguay….I'm sorry, I just picked a random South American country, and I was wrong about guerrillas…again, all apologizes to those who live in Uraguay, it was my ignorance.

BB

The ride to the Jeffersonian was shrouded in a sort of contented silence, save the mildly irritated, mildly amused phone call from Cullen telling Booth not to worry, take all the time he needed without telling the higher-ups. After assuring his boss he would do just that, Booth hung up, glancing for the millionth time at the woman who again occupied the passenger seat of his black SUV. "Bones…I…"

"Later, Booth." The quick response stilled his heart, and she must have realized the callousness of her words. "It's not that I don't want to, Booth…it's just…one thing at a time, please?" The pleading tone never failed to melt him into a very non-manly puddle, and now more than ever he was forced to comply with any request she made. Later it would be.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian, Brennan started digging around in her purse. "Do you still have your security pass? They gave me mine back with the rest of my stuff, but I can't…"

"Got it, Bones." Booth waved the pass at her with a smile. "I may have stopped working here, but I haven't thrown away a single thing you gave me." He was rewarded with an awkward shy smile as they headed through the familiar passageway to the lab.

The looks they got on the way were priceless, and more than one person stopped cold in their tracks to watch the partners walk past. Booth knew what it must look like – something out of a memory, or some sick ghost of the past haunting the familiar halls. Bones kept her head down, trying to avoid the gazes at all costs, and Booth kept his hand on her waist protectively. His face told everyone around the same thing "Give her space. Wait until she's ready."

As they neared the doors to the Medico-Legal unit, Brennan's footsteps slowed and Booth heard her breathing hitch in her chest. He squeezed her shoulders for strength, and she looked up at him with wide, bright eyes. "I want…I need to talk to Angela first."

He nodded in understanding, and stepped in front of her to swipe the card. Remaining close by her side, they both walked the familiar path to Angela's doorway, stopping only briefly to glance at where Brennan's old office used to be. The door was closed, and the lights were off.

By some miracle the way to Angela's corner of the world was clear, and the music within the open door made it quite clear she was inside. Stopping beside the door, Brennan took a deep breath, glancing up at Booth for reassurance, comfort, or anything at all he had to offer her. Her gave it in the form of an embrace and soft kiss on the hair. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Booth. Wait for me." Smiling slightly, Brennan went inside, closing the door behind her.

BB

The soft click of the door roused the artist out of her computer-initiated trance, and she looked up with a sigh. "Jack, I can't seem to make any sense of this pattern…….." Her voice trailed off into a mildly squeaky breath, and for a moment or two neither woman spoke.

It was Angela who shattered the silence with a cry. "What are you? Are you some sort of ghost…because Brennan doesn't…didn't believe in ghosts, so I wouldn't think she's come back as one…are you some sick trick of my memory, or…"

"It's me, Ange. Dr. Temperance Brennan, very much alive." Brennan's voice was strong in spite of it's waver, and it stopped Angela in her tracks.

"Bren?" A nod from her previously-though dead best friend was all it took to send the artist careening across the room and into the other woman's arms. "Sweetie, I thought you were…we all thought you were…"

"I know, Ange…" Brennan whispered the words into her best friends ear, her eyes leaving drops of moisture on the artist's dark hair. "I'm so sorry…so sorry…"

"Where in the name of all that is holy were you?" The verbal explosion was so sudden that Temperence stepped back, looking at Angela with wide eyes.

"What…"

"Don't what me. You're dead, and now your not, and I'm so happy, but I'm so confused, and mad….Talk. Now." Angela's words were not even slightly coherent, but Brennan got the picture. Gesturing to the couch beside them, she sat, watching Angela move to sit beside her. Not much had changed in three months…Angela looked as she always had, but perhaps a little more tired and defeated.

"OK, sweetie. I'm calmer now. Calmer, not calm." Angela offered a watery smile. "This is the part where I stop yelling and you talk."

With a sigh, Brennan leaned against her best friend. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Ange…I didn't have a choice. You know the specs of the mission I was on, right? Well…" Angela sat quietly listening to the story Booth had already heard, inserting only slight gasps and whimpers.

"So you died….to protect us?" The words were strangled, and the nod that Brennan gave was rewarded with a sob. "Sweetie…things have been…thanks for saving our lives and all, but I can't quite be appreciative right now."

"I understand, Ange. When I found out why my parents disappeared, to protect me, it didn't make it any easier to erase the pain they left behind. Please forgive me. Please." Brennan's eyes were swimming with tears, and Angela's face floated briefly in front of her before she was captured again into a bone-breaking embrace.

"How could I not, Bren? How could I not?" Tears were streaming down both faces freely, but neither cared. "I've missed you so much…you don't know…I was going to quit, but Jack…I didn't think I could handle it, I haven't handled it….Booth…oh god, Booth!"

"I've already found him, Ange." As the artist pulled away, Temperence dried her tears. "He's outside the door now."

"Oh, thank god." Angela wiped the dampness from her cheeks, despite the fact that her eyes were still filled with unshed tears. "He deserved to hear first…he hasn't been good, Bren."

"I had come to that conclusion, judging on Director Cullen's comments and Booth himself…"

"No, sweetie, you don't understand." The tears started falling again, and Angela didn't even try to stop them. "He's….he hasn't been by here in three months. Every time I've gone by and seen him, he hasn't said much…just nodded and stared at the things I brought him….from what I hear he's been working obsessively on the Uruguay case…Agent Fallow, the new contact here, told him he wasn't even going home some nights. I guess he picked that one up from you."

"I suppose that's a logical grief response. I tend to work best when I'm not thinking about the upsetting subject at hand…"

"Brennan, that's just it! He hasn't thought about anything but you since…since you…" Sobbing aloud, Angela got up from the couch and moved to the other side of the room, removing a sketchbook from the bottom of her desk. "I had to do something after..after it all happened. Art is my best way to stay sane, so I drew it…as much as I saw…"

Brennan's face paled at her friend's outburst, but she took the sketchbook silently and opened the front cover. The first image was of a memorial, her memorial, drawn in dark charcoal and heavily shadowed to feel like the deepest pain. Flowers covered an alter of sorts, and a picture of her looked back at her from the middle of the shaded scene.

Flipping the page quickly, more than a little shaken, she choked back a sob as she saw her colleagues on the next page. It was in the lab, sometime later she assumed, and Hodgins and Zach were both standing in front of the door to her office, staring at it with grave expressions. Even in the picture she could tell her young grad student had tears in his eyes.

Brennan went to close the album, partly to save herself the pain of going on, and partly to keep her tears from ruining the carefully drawn charcoal. Angela grabbed her hand. "Keep going."

Taking a deep breath, Brennan turned the page, and almost snapped the book back shut again. The next picture was also at the memorial, but instead of just inanimate objects, this showed Booth standing in front of her picture. It was drawn from the side, and showed Booth standing with his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He was staring at the picture intently, and the pain etched on his face was obvious. Angela had even managed to capture the set of his jaw and the tearstains covering his cheeks.

"He thought everyone else had gone." Angela's soft voice registered somewhere in the back of her mind. "He stayed behind and stared at that picture forever….I have no idea how long it actually was. He looked…I don't even think this picture does it justice. I didn't draw it until weeks later….not until I went to see him a second time. I gave him a picture of the two of you, and he stared at it…and I knew he was still at that memorial waiting for you to come get him."

By the end of her speech Brennan was sobbing quietly, and she snapped the sketchbook shut. "I can't look at anymore, Ange…I'm so sorry….I…"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Sniffing one last time, Angela stood again. "Jack and Zach will want to see you. And Goodman's going to lay an egg."

"I never understood that saying, I mean, humans have never had the ability to…"

"Figure of speech, hon, figure of speech. It's so good to have you back." Looking back at her best friend, the artist gave her an actual grin. "And, sweetie, you have to loose the blonde hair. It's disturbing."

BB

Next up, Hodgins and Zach…I just figured Angela deserved her own chapter. Russ'll get the news at some point, and Goodman….trust me on this! The next update WILL be quicker, because the Bones hiatus has made me sad. And "Judas on a Pole" left me with plenty of inspiration!

Reviews are the best Christmas present around!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! I'm trying to keep the updates vaguely steady (though real life sucks sometimes). I appreciate all the kind reviews, so keep them coming! This is the "Hodgins/Zach find out" chapter! Yay! I own nothing except the Bones Season 1 DVD.

BB

The Special Agent had no intention of going anywhere, so he leaned up against the wall and surveyed the platform where he had spent many a day. The lab looked almost exactly as it had three months before, and the voices from above indicated it was not deserted. However, there was a lack of his normal squint squad on the platform that he found interesting. At times he thought they slept there (Zack did have a cot under one of the tables) and yet now, in the middle of the day, there was no one to be found.

He leaned his head against the doorframe, taking a deep breath to control the feelings that had been threatening to overtake him since she had walked into his office door. Closing his eyes, he thought that the world had never been more screwed up, and he had never minded it less.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Booth leapt into the air with a shout, and almost had his hand on his gun before seeing the source of the interruption.

"Hodgins? What…that was…not even cool…" Struggling to maintain composure after leaping into the air like a schoolgirl was not an easy task, and the amusement in the entomologist's eyes wasn't helping.

"I see your senses are still razor sharp." The mirth in the scientists' voice caused Booth to scowl, and Hodgins sobered quickly. "Seriously, man, are you coming back to work with us? Because I like Fallow and all, but it'd be good to have you back."

"I am hoping to come back." Booth swallowed, wondering how to drop the bombshell he knew he had to. "See…"

"Agent Booth?" A new voice interrupted him, and the special agent turned to see the youngest member of the team staring at him with wide eyes.

"In the flesh. You do remember what that looks like, don't you?" Despite the circumstances, Booth couldn't help but poke fun at the kid. Come on, what was he for?

The boy genius flushed. "Just because I spend most of my time defleshing corpses doesn't necessarily mean…"

"Shut it, Zach. Booth was telling me he was coming back." Hodgins had a smile on his face now, but the shadow behind it was more telling to Booth than anything. "Any particular reason why? I know it hasn't been long since…"

"I found her." Well, so much for subtly introducing the issue.

Both mens' faces paled, and silence covered the room. The first to speak was Zach, in a very small voice. "Agent Booth…while I am flattered at your faith in this team, you can't expect us to identify her. I'm glad she's found, but we can't…I can't…not Dr.Brennan."

The response startled Booth, and knocked him completely off kilter. Trying desperately to wipe away the image of his Bones scattered out across a cold lab table, he swallowed and tried to find his voice. "No..God no…I would never…she's alive."

Strangled cries came from both men, and faces that couldn't have gotten any paler did. Both started talking at once, and still managed to have a conversation

"Are you kidding me?"

"If this is a joke, Agent Booth, it's really mean."

"Booth wouldn't joke about this, it's Brennan, man!"

"People don't come back from the dead, Hodgins."

"Then obviously she was never dead, oh brilliant one."

"What would possibly…"

"Enough!" Booth's voice silenced the argument, and both men turned and stared at him as though they'd been struck. "Do you want details, or should I let you finish your guessing game?"

"I like details." Zack sounded like the attentive grad student he was, and Booth was sure that if there had been a desk in the vicinity we would have been in it and taking notes.

"She's with Angela, isn't she?" Hodgins' voice was soft, and he was looking at the door with an odd expression. "Angela's…she's going to be thrilled…"

"I hope so." Booth let out a slight laugh. "Now, to continue, Brennan was never dead. So no, I didn't do anything to resurrect her, clone her, or any other scientific voodoo that you might be thinking."

"Resurrection is not a scientific theory. In fact, we are quite against…."

"Yeah, yeah, got it, kid." Booth rolled his eyes. "She was witness protection…and don't jump on me, I didn't know about it."

"Figured that, man." Hodgins' eyes hadn't left the door. "No one puts on that good of a show."

"Yeah." Booth sobered, lowering his eyes. "Anyway, during the mission to Uraguay…" For the third time that day, the story was told, and the special agent prayed that Brennan would appreciate him sparing her the task.

As the story was coming to a close, the door opened, and Brennan and Angela stood with mascara-stained cheeks and huge smiles. Brennan was immediately enveloped in a group hug by her fellow squints, and when they broke apart Booth couldn't help noticing Hodgins' hand finding the small of Angela's back.

Brennan smiled at Booth with tear-filled eyes. "Did you tell them?'

"Yeah." He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Is that alright?"

"I didn't really want to do it again." He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and she sobered up, turning to the others with a worried expression. "You all…you forgive me?"

Three teary nods answered her question better than any words could, and she nodded her thanks as she stepped closer to Booth's side. "I'm so sorry…so sorry…."

"Stop that." Hodgins waved his hand. "We're not going to waste time with apologizes now."

"Dr. Hodgins is right." Zach piped in. "I think it would be better to spend our time celebrating than dwelling on the past."

"Of course I'm right!" Hodgins grinned. "I thought that was a given by now, you know, a law of nature – the apple always falls from the tree, Angela is always beautiful, and I am always right."

Angela rolled her eyes, wiping stray mascara from her cheeks. "You're shameless."

Brennan's eyes lit up, and she grinned. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, God." Angela's hand went to her mouth. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

"Way to make me feel important."

"Shut up, Jack, I had a few other things to discuss." Angela smacked Hodgins on the shoulder. "Sweetie…we're…we're kinda together…"

"Kinda?" Four separate voices chimed in together, and Angela rolled her eyes.

"OK, very together, very much in love, head over heels, all that jazz."

"That's more like it." Hodgins kissed her hair, and Brennan couldn't help but smile.

"That's wonderful, guys."

The artist smiled brightly at her best friend, but there was still a little bit of worry behind her eyes. "Please don't think that we weren't thinking of you…"

"Of course not, Ange!" Shaking her head, Brennan smiled back at her best friend. "I'm glad you didn't let me stop you…I'm so glad."

"Sometimes it just takes a tragedy to let you see how much something means to you." Booth's voice was low, but his words had an obvious meaning behind them. Brennan felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"Exactly." Angela smiled at the two, hoping that the subtext wouldn't stay buried for long. "Listen, I think Goodman deserves a call, don't you?"

"A call about what?" A new voice entered the mix, and everyone turned to find a tall woman with dark brown hair staring at them with an interested expression. The new addition paled when she looked at Booth and Brennan, and she managed to squeak out a name. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes." Brennan looked at her previous colleagues with confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are, sorry."

Angela swallowed. "Bren, meet…meet Dr. Morgan Herd, the new forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

BB

Yes, I just did that. Sorry! (ok, not really, but whatever). Sorry I couldn't give Hodgins and Zach individual chapters…I started it, and it seemed…I don't know…chunky. They'll each have individual moments with her later, I promise. I'm even thinking of writing a Hodgins/Angela insert after I finish this. I love you all, and reviews are the best.


	7. Chapter 7

And, I'm back! I'm trying to keep up my updates I promise! All the lovely reviews are keeping me motivated too, I must say! Thank you all. Anyway, own nothing, still. Imagine.

BB

Silence followed Angela's statement as Dr. Herd stared at the group with wide eyes. She was the first to speak in stilted sentences. "I thought you…when did you…wow."

"That was our reaction too….with a few more tears and a little more shock, though." Hodgins was the first to answer. "It's a very long story…who wants to reiterate it?"

No one volunteered immediately, so Brennan sighed. "I doubt you care enough to hear the entire story…"

"No, trust me." Dr. Herd shook her head. "I have heard nothing since I got here but the wonder that was Dr. Temperence Brennan. I'm thrilled…I'm thrilled the news your death was a rumor, and I would like to know details, but you don't seem keen on sharing them."

Brennan slipped her hand out of Booth's and held it out to the woman, who took it in a wary handshake. "Please don't think it's just because of you, Dr. Herd, it's just….I've done it twice today, Booth has done it once, and frankly it's rather painful to both of us. I'm sure my team feels the same way. The rough overview is that I was on a mission in Uraguay, I was discovered by guerilla fighters, and in order to protect the ones that I love I had to die. Now they're gone, and I'm alive."

"Good enough for me." The new scientist smiled warmly, and there was a visible relaxation among the team. "Now, you were going to go break the news to Dr. Goodman?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid by the time we get there he'll get the same version as you did….or we'll be held hostage until we tell him the full story." Hodgins grinned, obviously knowing the persuasive tactics of his superior well.

"I'm betting on the held hostage bit." Angela grinned.

"Me too." Brennan sighed. "I guess we need to go ahead and get it over with then. Dr. Herd, care to join us?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Dr. Herd's expression was mild, but everyone looking on could tell there was some tension behind it. "I need to discuss with him the new terms of employment."

An awkward silence covered the group again, but this time it was Brennan who broke it. "Dr. Herd, I have no intention of taking your job away. I fully understand that things…things change."

"I have no intention of taking away the job you were obviously meant to do." Dr. Herd answered, smiling a little too much.

"I can't come back and just take your job away." Brennan protested, not noticing the horrified looks that her colleagues were giving her. "I won't steal your job. If Goodman can possibly make an opening…"

Dr. Herd shook her head. "You are the head of this department…even after you were gone there was no doubt about that. I can work other places in this institution; I'm sure of it. ."

"But…"

"Dr. Brennan!" Zach interrupted his mentor, an occurrence so rare that everyone stopped and stared. He colored under the attention. "Could I…could I possibly speak to you in private?"

Too shocked to say no, Brennan followed her assistant into Angela's office, closing the door behind her. "What is it, Zach?"

Now that he had time to thing about it, the young assistant was obviously horrified that he had even thought of dragging the older scientist away from an important conversation. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, I didn't mean…"

"Obviously you did." A smile played at Brennan's mouth, and a still-sheepish Zach nodded.

"Well, I did mean to get your attention, but not to interrupt an important conversation, so I guess…"

"What did you need to tell me, Zach?" It was obvious that if he wasn't interrupted soon the explanation/apology would continue for days.

Zach turned crimson. "Dr. Brennan…you can't not come back. Dr. Herd is right…you belong here. You are our leader, and no one else can fill that….you can't come back from the dead and not come back where you belong."

The stammered words filled Brennan's eyes with tears, but she shook her head. "I can't possibly take someone's job away from them..this is a dream job for anyone in this field."

"I don't think Dr. Herd is enjoying it."

Raising her eyebrows, Brennan looked at Zach quizzically. "How is that possible?"

Zach turned even redder, and lowered his eyes. "Well, if her team isn't…well, if her team resents her for taking their dearest assets' spot…then her team would…well, not be quite as pleasant as they might be normally."

"You all didn't." Seeing Zach lower his chin even further, if that was possible, Brennan knew that they did. "You actually resented her for taking my place? That doesn't make sense…she didn't kill me."

"She wasn't you." The simple phrase was mumbled, and warmed Brennan's heart so much she could stay mad.

"Regardless, she can't just be kicked out…if she wishes to take a job in another sector, she will. If not…"

"She will, Dr. Brennan." Zach's chin lifted slightly, and he smiled at his mentor. "You belong with us."

She couldn't help but smile, and she nodded. "I hope I will, but I refuse to take another woman's job."

Zach nodded, and opened the door for his teacher. The group on the other side was awkwardly silent, and there was an audible sigh of relief when they saw the pair emerging from the office.

"So, did you get everything discussed you needed to, Bones?" Booth's eyes held more of a question than the actual words, and Brennan's told him she'd answer all the unspoken later.

"Yes." One word was not enough to quell the looks she was getting from the rest of the team, so she sighed. "Listen, Dr. Herd, I do not want to steal your job. If, however, you believe you will be happier elsewhere or a position can be created, I would love to continue working here. This is my family."

"I can see that." Dr. Herd smiled, and the bitterness that was left softened a bit. "I've heard so much about you…you're a legend here, Dr. Brennan. And you." She turned to Booth, who straightened slightly and looked perplexed. "You're both a legend. The great Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner, the knight in shining armor Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Knight in FBI standard issue body armor, actually." Angela corrected, a smile creeping onto her features. In response, Brennan rolled her eyes, Booth smirked cockily, and Dr. Herd smothered a laugh.

"Yes, that too…I heard so many good things about you. I regret not being able to work as you partner."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I only have one partner. My superior will tell you that the suggestion of a new one did not go over well." It was Brennan's turn to raise her eyebrows, and Booth responded with a squeeze.

"I can imagine." With a knowing look in her eye Dr. Herd surveyed the duo in front of her. "I'm glad you're ok, Dr. Brennan. I'd enjoy the opportunity to get to know you."

"Thanks. I look forward to it." Brennan returned the smile.

Hodgins voice cut through the moment, probably too sentimental for his taste. "Listen, if Goodman finds out in any way other than from us, we will all be worried about our jobs. Well, I won't, but the rest of you will be skrewed."

"Why won't you?" Dr. Herd surveyed him shrewedly.

A cheeky grin crept onto the face of the entomologist. "Because I am just that good, baby." Angela hit him on the arm. "Whaat? Oh, sorry, you're my only baby." Another hit and another whine later, the group had turned towards the doors, heading to the next reunion.

BB

And there it is! I apologize for the lack of utter cat-fightness…I would have put Cam in here and started a bar brawl, but I didn't want to force Cam into my story.

Sorry for the lack of B/B in this since the first few chapters…I'm trying to give all the characters a due, because I'm waay too likely to turn this into a full ship fic. They'll get their due, I promise. Brennan's got to go home with someone! ;-).

Reviews are still love.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Thank you all for bearing with me, reality tends to take too much time out of my day…blech. Anyway, I won't ramble too long, just enjoy! Own nothing, but will be willing to steal Booth should the opportunity arise.

BB

When the group reached Goodman's office (after many stares and jaw-drops) the door was closed and a raised voice was reverberating through the deep cherry wood.

"There is absolutely no excuse for any sort of joke of that type anywhere in this institution or otherwise!" A muttered voice responded. "Telling the truth! When will you let the charade go! I have half a mind to let Agent Seeley Booth talk some sense into you." More muttering. "Agent Booth was with her. Yes, I am sure that is entirely true. Shall I call him up and have him confirm it?"

The yelling continued, and Brennan looked at Booth with an almost frightened expression. Zach's voice, small in nervousness, interrupted their silent conversation. "I guess this means he knows."

"No, it means someone has told him." Hodgins answered, staring at the door warily. "We might want to go in and save whatever poor soul decided to give him a heads up."

"The logical thought progression here is that we get what's left of that anger." Zach practically whimpered, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Still, I deserve every second of it." Brennan murmured, her voice barely about a whisper. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"You're joking, right, sweetie?" Angela raised her eyebrows, erasing any doubt. "I'm going in now, whether you want me to or not."

Brennan looked at Booth, and his expression told her that it would be useless to reiterate that statement with him. His eyes softened at her terrified expression, and he brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "You'll be fine."

Giving him a watery smile, Brennan nodded, taking a deep breathe and turning toward the door. She missed the looks being given behind her back, and the mutterings between Dr. Herd and Angela as she reached to knock on the dark wood.

"NOT. NOW." The deep voice of the boss rumbled through the door, but Brennan took a deep breath and pushed the door open anyway. "WHAT DID I…."

The silence was quick and deafening, with the previous words still echoing off the paneled walls. Goodman stood, arm still raised in a gesture of anger, eyes darting from the terrified man in the chair opposite him and the woman in the doorway. Letting out a strangled noise he collapsed back into the chair, shaking his head.

"You..you can't be…dear God…" Brennan pushed the door open further, letting herself into the room, Booth close on his heels. "Agent Booth….how….oh…"

"Dr. Goodman…" Brennan began nervously, faltering when Goodman visibly jerked at the sound of her voice. "Dr. Goodman, I know this is shocking…"

"That's a good word for it." The man behind the desk let out a shaky breath. "Dr. Brennan, you owe me so much explanation you may not leave here until next year."

"I figured that, sir." Brennan's voice strengthened slightly, and her eyes never left her superior's. "I'm so sorry, sir, I never meant…"

"Stop acting like you messed up some important remains!" The voice raised in volume again, and everyone in the room jumped. The movement by the door caught his eye, and he noticed for the first time the gaggle of employees sinking into the back wall. "So the entire institution knows…how nice. Back to you, Dr. Brennan….Stop apologizing as if this is some project! You were dead…I don't have a clue what to think, so please fill it in so I can know whether or not to mix my extreme happiness with anger."

Brennan bit her lip, staring at her boss with a nervous-to-terrified expression. "You may….you have every right to be mad at me, Dr. Goodman, everyone does, but I had no choice."

A cough sounded from the chair beside Brennan, and she looked down to see a security guard that she recognized from the main entrance to the Medico-Legal lab. He looked pale and confused, looking between the forensic anthropologist and his boss with a pointed expression. Goodman looked at him oddly, as if noticing he was there for the first time.

"Mr. Johnson….oh…well, I suppose I owe you an apology." The guard continued at Dr. Brennan with wide eyes, nodding slightly. "I am very sorry for my unnecessary reaction, but you can understand how…how I still cannot believe this can possibly be true."

The guard stood, never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. Nodding to indicate that he heard his boss, he held out his hand. "Dr. Brennan, it is unbelievable…amazing that you are still with us."

"Thank you." Brennan whispered, taking the guard's hand. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble with Dr. Goodman…"

"I'm just glad that I wasn't hallucinating." The man smiled slightly. "I'm even happier that he didn't have to call Agent Booth because of my hallucination."

Booth chuckled, and the feeling in the room seemed to brighten somewhat. Even Dr. Goodman let out a weak laugh as the guard gave Brennan one last smile and let himself out the door. The group at the door had moved in slightly, creating a sort of semi-circle around Brennan and Booth as they all awaited Goodman's response.

Goodman raised his eyebrows at them, less shaken than before. "This is the point in which you all tell me exactly what is going on, and I listen to everything before deciding whether or not to fire you for withholding valuable information."

Hodgins let out a laugh that gained him several reproachful looks, which he naturally ignored. "Listen, do you really think we knew she was alive this whole time? I know that we're pretty awesome, but none of us are actors."

"I'm not sure what to think, Dr. Hodgins, but I am sure that I will hear it. Dr. Brennan?"

"It's a very long story…." The fourth run of the story wasn't as bad as Brennan feared it would be, because she wasn't alone. Booth took over when she lost her voice, Angela and Hodgins injected editorial comments, and even Zach offered input at one point. Between the four of them, the story was told relatively easily.

A silence filled the room as Brennan's voice faded over the last details, and when she met Goodman's eyes she saw tears sparkling within them. He cleared his throat several times before trusting himself speak, and when he did, it was low and choked. "Welcome back, Dr. Brennan."

No long strung speeches could have held more emotion than those four words, and Brennan let out at barely audible "Thank you" as she wiped tears from her cheeks. Angela, crying as well, reached over to wrap an arm around her. Hodgins took Angela's other side, and Booth wound his arm around Brennan's waist. When Zach placed a hand carefully on Brennan's shoulder the team were all in an awkward group hug, with Dr. Herd hovering uncomfortably at the background.

"Could I speak to you alone, Dr. Goodman?" Dr. Herd asked, trying to shake the feeling of isolation. "I would like to ask for a transfer to another part of the institution."

Goodman had been watching his team intently, cheeks wet from the tear-stains. Startled, he stared at the newest doctor in confusion. "You do not feel like you are a part of the team, Dr. Herd?"

Everyone else had unwound themselves by this time, looking at Dr. Herd with odd expressions. Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, she answered slowly. "I believe Dr. Brennan was the team, Dr. Goodman."

"I think something can be worked out." Brennan spoke first, smiling at the woman slightly. "I told you before, I'm not stealing anyone's job."

"You are returning to your old position Dr. Brennan, whether you like it or not. Consider it restitution for dying on us." Goodman stood "And Dr. Herd, I am sure the Jeffersonian will be happy to have one more anthropologist on staff."

"The Jeffersonian cannot possibly afford to keep three doctors of anthropology on staff." Dr. Herd protested. "Once Zach gets his doctorate, they'll be no need for me in the Medico-Legal unit. In research, maybe, I heard you needed to hire someone there…"

"The Jeffersonian can afford you." Hodgins spoke from the back of the group, and everyone looked at him in surprise. "I'm sure there is funding for such an event…at least there will be before this afternoon is up."

"How can you…" The new doctor looked puzzled, but Hodgins held up a hand.

"Listen, don't question my clairvoyance." Hodgins grinned. "I'm psychic. Just trust it."

"I believe Dr. Hodgins will be right." Goodman agreed, nodded to Hodgins in silent thanks. "Report to work, Monday, all of you. We'll sort things out then. Now, all of you go home and rest. It's been a long day. I'm happier than you can imagine, Dr. Brennan."

As Brennan nodded in gratitude the group turned to go, letting themselves out one by one of the office. The last image as the office door closed was Goodman sitting down heavily, shaking his head and pulling out a heavy ledger. He had some serious paperwork to sort through.

It wasn't until they were out in the hallway that Brennan realized how utterly tired she was. When Angela offered a celebratory dinner a moment later, she shook her head. "Tomorrow, please. I'm exhausted…it has been a long day. I want to go home."

Angela nodded. "I understand, Sweetie, you need some rest."

As she opened her mouth to express her thanks, she realized with a jolt that she had no home to go to…her apartment was sold months ago. "I don't have anywhere to stay…"

"Of course you do." Booth's voice reached her ears as Angela opened her mouth to speak, and she turned toward him.

"Booth, I have money, I could rent a room…"

"You're crazy." Shaking his head, her partner pulled his keys out of his pocket. "You're coming home with me, no arguments."

Angela's eyes danced as she watched the exchange. "I was going to offer my place, but you've got it taken care of now. Have a good night, sweetie, I love you." Hugging her best friend one last time, the artist whispered in her ear. "I expect you to live now. Don't logic yourself out of this one."

Before Brennan could reply, Angela had taken Hodgins arm and was heading down the hall, with Zach hurrying to keep up with his ride. Both men yelled their various goodbyes as they disappeared around the corner. Dr. Herd smiled and took her leave an instant later, turning toward the exit.

Brennan and Booth were left alone in the hallway, and both were sure that anyone walking by would have physically felt the emotions between them. The jangling of keys broke the silence as Booth wrapped an arm around his Bones' shoulder. "Let's go home."

BB

Now everyone knows (except Russ. Russ will get his time). However, unless Russ can get from North Caroline to Washington DC in a matter of hours, I sense some Booth/Brennan angstfluff ahead!

Reviews are the best gift one can give.


	9. Chapter 9

Back again! I decided to dedicate a chapter mostly to sibling fluff, so BB has once again been held off…there is a touch, though, so be happy! Own nothing, but those willing to help me kidnap Booth and Hodgins can share the wealth.

BB

The rumbling of Brennan's stomach was heard above the radio, and Booth raised his eyebrows. "You haven't eaten."

It wasn't a question, but Brennan shook her head anyway. "Not since the granola on the plane this morning. I forgot about it when I landed. I had a few other things on my mind."

Nodding, Booth smiled, turning his SUV suddenly onto a familiar side street. Two miles later they were sitting in front of Wong Foo's, and the nostalgia of it make Brennan choke up. Booth's voice broke her silence. "What do you want?" At Brennan's confused look, he continued. "You're exhausted, and not up to the Spanish Inquisition you'll get from Sid. We'll come back tomorrow with the squints, but what do you want tonight?"

"Let Sid decide." Brennan smiled softly in thanks. "I thought you knew better than to contradict him."

Booth responded with a full-fledged charm smile as he turned of the ignition. As he got out of the car he tossed his cell phone at her "Call Russ."

With that simple order he disappeared into the darkened restaurant, and Brennan stared at the phone in her hand. Russ…if there was anyone who had a right to be angry…Russ….

Images of her stoic teen brother after her parents disappeared ran through her mind, and she could imagine the same agony on his aged face. This time, she caused it…she was no better than her parents, the second blow to a brother who barely survived the first. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number.

"Hello." Russ's voice caused a sob to rise in her throat, and she tried to choke out a response. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"It's me, Russ. It's Tempe." Silence flooded the line, and for an instant she was afraid he had hung up.

A shuddery breath on the other line confirmed his continued presence, and they sat for a moment breathing at each other. After almost a full two minutes of choked silence, she heard a "Don't lie to me" rasped in her ear.

"I'm not lying, Russ." Brennan whispered back, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not lying…please, Russ…Polo. Polo."

She heard a sob on the other line, and in an instant all that surrounded her were tears and "Marcos" and "Polos", incoherent words with feelings behind them that explained them all. When the storm calmed and their breathing was even, she heard Russ mutter "How?" low and gravely from hundreds of miles away.

Taking a deep breath, she went through an abridged version of what the others had heard, promising a more detailed account when she saw him in person. "I'm sorry, Russ…I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Tempe, how could I not?" Russ laughed slightly and sniffed the last of the tears out of his voice. "You just did what Mom and Dad didn't…you came back."

A sniff was her response, and shaky laughter covered the phone lines. "I never meant to cause you anymore pain, Russ, I swear…"

"I know, Tempe, I know." He sighed. "I have a right to be angry with you, I'm sure, but I think I forfeited that right when I left you at 15."

"Why don't we just say all is forgiven and move on?" Brennan's voice was not strong, but there was a hope in it she hadn't dared to pull up before. They may just be ok.

"Marco."

"Polo."

As the last syllable left her lips, the car door opened, revealing two large boxes of food blocking a struggling FBI agent. Telling Russ to hold on, Brennan put the phone in her lap, reaching over to take a box and set it securely in the backseat.

"Thanks." Booth grinned, placing his box down. "Tell Russ I said hey."

"Booth said hey." Brennan picked up the phone again, and she heard laughter on the line. "What?"

"Shoulda known the agent was there somewhere…tell him I said hello." Before she could relay the message Booth nodded to indicate he heard.

"He heard you. I want to see you, Russ…I'll come down to North Carolina, if you'd like."

"I'll come to D.C.. I've been wanted to take Sarah and the girls on a vacation…this'll be perfect. Sarah would want to meet you." His voice lowered an octave. "She always regretted she never got the chance…"

"Now she does." Choking up again, Brennan blinked back the tears. "I'd love to meet her. When can you come up?"

"I don't know how much notice she needs, but as soon as I can…probably next weekend."

"Perfect." A wide grin broke out on Brennan's face, and she saw Booth smiling at her from the driver's seat. "I'll see you next weekend, then. I love you, Russ."

"I love you too, Tempe." She heard the tears rise in his voice again. "So much…."

"Good night, Russ."

"Sweet dreams, sis."

With a contented sigh she flipped the phone shut, setting it in the consol between them. Booth gave her a sidelong glance and a soft smile. "So, it went well?"

"Yes, very well." Leaning her head back against the familiar seat, Brennan gave her partner a half-smile. "I think this may just end up better than I first thought."

He returned her smile, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "I know it will." His hand lingered on hers a few seconds longer as he continued. "Oh, and Sid said, and I quote "If the Bone Lady ever wants food from Wong Foo's again, she will come and see me tomorrow at the latest.". So, you have been duly threatened."

"Threat noted." Brennan laughed lightly, closing her eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to be alive again."

"Yeah…yeah I do." Her eyes fluttered open at his whispered words, and she met his dark brown gaze. They were unreadable in their intensity, and within a moment he turned his eyes to the road again without a word. She continued to watch him with half-lidded eyes as they made their way through the streets of Washington.

BB

And now comes the hardcore BB angstfluff…I really love angstfluff. It will most defiantly be abundant in the next few chapters, so hang with me.

I love reviews. A lot. Click the button please…


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back again! You all are wonderful for staying with me, and I love you all. To cut down the risk of rambling, I'm going to say one word – angstfluff! Oh yes, and I own 206 bones, but none of them pertain to this show.

BB

"You're staring at me." He noted a few minutes later without looking in her direction. "A penny for your thoughts."

"You'll actually give me a penny? Not to sound arrogant, but my thoughts are worth more than that."

"Just a saying, Bones, just a saying." He laughed and glanced over. "I will give you a penny if you'd like, though."

"No need." Her laughter faded into a soft smile. "I was thinking a lot of things…mostly watching…I haven't even seen a picture of you in three months…negating that one googling session…"

"You googled me?" Booth pulled into the parking space below his apartment, turning toward her.

"Yes, you're featured in a number of news articles, as am I." She reddened under his gaze, and looked down at her hands. "Listen, it wasn't anything…I missed you, I missed all of you so much…and I couldn't have pictures…"

"Hey…" His voice softened, and he put a finger under her chin and forced her gaze to his. "There's nothing to be ashamed of…you can't imagine how hours I've spent staring at pictures of you."

Self-conscious, she averted her eyes, whispering, "I missed you, Booth…some days I didn't think I'd be able to handle staying away forever."

"I thought you had…" His voice broke, and she watched as tears glistened in his eyes. "God, Bones…I still…I still can't believe you're here…I'm terrified I'm going to wake up and you won't be here…and I won't…I can't…"

"Shh…" Through her own tears she reached up and wiped his cheeks with a soft touch. "I'm here, I promise. You won't wake up."

He caught her hand in one of his and held it against his cheek, letting out something of a grunted laugh. "Jeez, Bones, when did you start mopping up my tears? We have to stop this before my alpha-maleness is questioned."

She laughed with him, letting her hand linger on his cheek for a few more moments. "We probably should go inside."

"Yeah." Reluctantly letting go of her hand, he wiped the remnants of tears off his face. "I'll get the food….do you have your bags?"

"Yeah." As she stepped out of the black SUV she stared up at the apartment complex, familiarity washing over her again. "I don't have that much…they're going to send the rest later. I just needed to get home."

"I'm glad you did." Bumping the car door shut with his elbow, Booth balanced the food as they made their way up to the apartment, motioning for Brennan to grab the key out of his jacket pocket. After a rather awkward moment they were inside his apartment, and Brennan breathed deeply as she dropped her bags.

"You can have my bedroom, Bones." Booth called as he set the food on the table in the kitchen. "I'll sleep in Parker's room."

"That's ridiculous, Booth." Following him into the kitchen, she sat down in one of the chairs across from him. "I'm not taking your bed – I'll take Parker's room."

Shaking his head, Booth held up a hand as if to settle the matter. "His bed is small. You'll take mine."

Raising her eyebrows, she cocked her head. "Logically, it would make sense that, because I am smaller than you, I would take the smaller bed."

"And it would make sense, because I am the gentlemen here, that I would give you the more comfortable spot. Don't argue with me, Bones."

"What fun would that be?" He laughed along with her, and the subject was dropped momentarily as they dug into their food.

"You know, I have Parker tomorrow after lunch." Booth interjected during a lull in conversation, earning him a questioning look from Bones. "I have no idea what I'm going to tell him about you…he'll be thrilled of course, but I just managed to help him understand that Grandpa James, Rebecca's dad, isn't coming back."

Brennan set her fork down, knitting her eyebrows together. "I..don't know. I'm not good at that sort of thing…you certainly don't want to confuse him."

Rolling his eyes, Booth took both their plates to the sink. "It's going to confuse him, Bones…it still confuses me. The trick is to tell him why you came back from heaven and grandpa won't."

Silence met his response, and he turned from the counter to see Bones staring at him with confusion mixed with some other emotion. "What?"

"You…you told him I went to heaven?" Her voice was thick he took a step toward her involuntarily.

"Listen, Bones…I know you don't believe in heaven. I know that this is an insult to what you believe and all that jazz, but it's what I'm teaching him."

"But your religion believes that non-believers go to hell, not heaven." Her whisper was broken with emotion, but it still retained the argumentative logic she was known for. "So, technically, there is no way I would be in heaven."

Booth's eyes flashed momentarily, and there was a sudden fire in them she hadn't seen. "I wasn't telling my son you were in Hell." He took another step toward her, now staring directly down at her. "I didn't believe it myself. Stop giving me that look. If…if you were dead, if I really had lost you, there was no way I was going to believe that I'd lost you completely. It may go against every Catholic belief there is, but I _knew _you were in heaven. I couldn't have gone on thinking you were not going to be waiting up there for me."

Standing up suddenly, Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth clinging to him desperately for a few moments. He held her just as tightly, and they both were shaking slightly with emotion. Against his shoulder, he heard a muffled "That's not logical, Booth. It's…"

"Just shut up, Bones." He pulled away, brushing her hair off of her tear-stained cheeks. "I think we both need to get some sleep. You can change in my hall bathroom so I can change, and then my room is all yours."

"I'm not…"

"Going to argue with me. I know. Now, get into your pajamas, get ready for bed, and go to my room."

She turned to go with a begrudging expression on her face, muttering "You can't tell me what to do…don't care if it _is _your house." His laughter followed her into the bathroom.

After washing her face and pulling on shorts and a cami Brennan gathered her things and walked down the hall to Booth's room, knocking on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Never." Came the reply. "But I'm covered, so come on in."

By 'covered' she assumed he meant pajama pants and a t-shirt, and she was half right. He _was _wearing grey pajama pants, emblazoned with a bold FBI on the side, but they were slung low enough to encourage some very inappropriate thoughts. It defiantly didn't help that there was no shirt covering his chest.

He didn't seem to notice her prolonged stare, mostly because he was engaged in one of his own. They stood there like that for a moment or two before she noticed something around his bare neck. "Booth, what is that?"

"What?"

Taking a few steps forward, Brennan reached up to finger the glint of metal held around his neck with hemp cord. "This…Booth, this is my mother's earring."

Booth's breath caught in his throat, and he caught her hand in his own. "Yeah…I found it on your bedside table when…when I…I had to keep it. Where was the other one?"

"My jewelry box…I kept that one close….I'm not really sure why…"

"Because it holds intrinsic powers?" His voice was soft, but she saw the faintest trace of a smile grace his lips.

"Objects…they don't…"

"This one did." His hand was still holding hers under his chin, and she could feel his breath against her hair. "I haven't taken it off, Bones."

"Booth…"

Whatever she was going to say was lost as Booth let go of her hand to trail it down to her bare shoulder. His eyes narrowed in concern as he stared at the jagged line that ran from her collarbone. "Is that where…"

"Yeah."

He let his fingers trace down the jagged line, tears appearing in his eyes. "I am so sorry…You never should have had to go through that."

The trail of heat took her breath away for a moment, and she just stared up at him with tear-filled eyes. When she did fine her voice, it was only a whisper. "It wasn't your fault…"

When she met his eyes, she realized exactly how close they had become. Booth's hand stilled on her shoulder, and for a moment neither of them moved. Wiping her tears, Brennan pulled back suddenly, smiling in reassurance. "Booth…"

Nodding slightly, Booth signaled that he understood. "I know." He smiled softly and turned back the covers. "Now, in bed with you."

Rolling her eyes to clear her head and muttering something about 'tucking her in as if she were a child', she slipped under his thick comforter, astonished at how tired she really felt. Snuggling deeper under the covers, she felt warm and safe as he gripped her hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips to give her a feather-light kiss. He let it go as quickly as he had taken it, and as he turned off the lights, she suddenly realized that she didn't want to be alone…not tonight.

"Booth." He stopped just before the door clicked shut, poking his head back through.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Stay with me." Her plea melted his heart, and he couldn't have gone any further if he had wanted to. He padded slowly through the darkened room, dropping his blanket and slipping under the covers beside her. Without any hesitation he pulled her to his bare chest, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist. He swore he heard a soft sigh escape her lips as she did the unthinkable and relaxed against him.

_Pefect_ was the only word that could penetrate his brain as they lay there, waiting for sleep to claim them after the longest day of both their lives. The world had ended, and now it was beginning, and she was here just like she always should have been. With the last lingering thoughts of how to keep her there forever he drifted into an almost-sleep before her scratchy, tired voice roused him again.

"I would have waited."

"What?"

"If…if there somehow was a heaven, and I, against all logic, went to it. I would have waited for you."

He knew she didn't want a response, and he wasn't sure that he could have given one if he tried. All he could do was pull her closer and plant a soft kiss on her hair, and thank the heaven she didn't believe in that she was back.

BB

Fluff fluff fluff…. Lots of fluff for a little chapter. I hope it was enjoyable, and you can let me know by pressing that little button down there…see that? The review button? Yeah, it sustains me.


End file.
